


In Rain or Shine, You're Still My Guy

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, M/M, You're My Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Thinking about the one you love does things to you, though. It’s like someone pours yellow sunshine into your body until it overflows and you have no choice but to let out the most excited stims you can muster. John would flap and squeal and shake his head and rub his face every time he overflowed. But when he went back to writing, his body would spill over with liquid sunlight only minutes later.





	In Rain or Shine, You're Still My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr  
> anon asked: Happy flappy John writing Your My Best Friend (joger?)

_You’re my sunshine_  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You’re my best friend  
  
John couldn’t help but the grin as he finished the first verse to his song.

The idea came to him just that previous night as he crawled into bed with the blond, whose arms were already open to get his good night snuggle.

John remembers thinking,  _this man is my best friend_. The only one he can count on. The only one he can trust to understand him and love him for being him.

Of course, as usual, none of those thoughts escaped past his lips. He was afraid he’d mess them up. Spit them out too fast or stutter. So instead he curled up against Roger, pressing their foreheads together. 

Staring into those blue eyes though, he was determined to not let those words die in his mouth. He’d get them out one way or another.

So, John left for the studio bright and early, despite how much Roger whined about sleeping alone. If only he knew.

With a pen in hand, bridges and choruses poured out onto paper, his mind flashing with images of Roger smiling, his tongue rolled with words he was unable to say.

Thinking about the one you love does things to you, though. It’s like someone pours yellow sunshine into your body until it overflows and you have no choice but to let out the most excited stims you can muster. John would flap and squeal and shake his head and rub his face every time he overflowed. But when he went back to writing, his body would spill over with liquid sunlight only minutes later.

It was a long process, but he couldn’t complain. He felt so warm and fuzzy and he was happy the idea occurred to him. Roger was better with words than he was. Roger would always tell John that he loved him. Compliment him. Go on monologues about how special he was.

John could only splutter out awkward I love you’s. Roger understood that though, but it didn’t mean John couldn’t try other ways of expressing himself. 

Song writing seemed to be a way John could give himself a voice he wasn’t embarrassed about.

So when he stared down at the nearly completed song, he couldn’t help but to let out more flaps.

♚

_I’ve been wandering ‘round_  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You’re still my guy   


John held the final version of the song in his hands, written in his neatest script. The edges were crinkled from his fidgeting, for some reason nervous to show Roger this. He was baring his soul in a way he never has before.

With a deep breath, he entered the house, following the sound of the other’s humming. He found him in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich.

Roger stopped what he was doing, showing his pearly whites in a heart stopping smile. “Looks like somebody came back for lunch, huh?” he said with a chuckle. 

John didn’t- or couldn’t- say anything, instead shoving the paper into Roger’s hands. The drummer gave him a confused look before his eyes fell onto the title. He mouthed, “You’re my best friend,’ before he slowly read the page.

He wasn’t even finished, but John was beaming, unable to stay still. Roger’s face said it all. His cheeks were flushed, big eyes misted over, his fingertips tapping away at the counter next to him. 

Roger wouldn’t consider himself a sap, but John had a special place in his heart. He read the last line aloud, “You, you’re my best friend,” before setting the paper down, closing the space between him and his boyfriend and pulling him into a rib crushing embrace.

“Deacy, that was beautiful,” he said, trying to mask a trembling voice. John hugged back, kissing Roger’s red cheek.

“It’s all the stuff I wanted to say, but don’t know how,” he confessed, hiding his face in the blond’s shoulder. Roger just hugged him tighter, pressing a kiss to John’s fluffy hair.

“I love you, Roger,”  
“I love you too, Deacy.”

_You’re my only one_  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You’re my best friend  



End file.
